gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2008
2008 is a common year starting on Tuesday of the Gregorian calendar. It is also the sixth year of Gaia. Events January *'January 3' - Free gold given out to celebrate the New Year. *'January 3' - Evolving Item Report; Hermes' Moon and Fausto's Bottle evolved, and the January Birthstone Crown released. *'January 10' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; Chess Sets released and Pantheracorax Agate and Biancamella evolved. *'January 11' - First Daily Chance exclusive items added. *'January 15' - January Monthly Collectibles released: Assassin's Guise and Masterpieces. *'January 16' - Gaia OMG Widget made available on Facebook. *'January 18' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; Eastern folklore masks released and chess boards added to to Gaia Towns following from the Chess Sets release, and Fausto's Bottle, Hermes' Moon and Orindae evolved. *'January 23' - Car Item Contest started, and new cars for Gaia Rally released. *'January 23' - Gaia VJ updated. *'January 24' - Evolving Item Report; White Drome Egg and The Experiment released, and Green Corallus Egg, Tama's Basket, Pantheracorax Agate and DandiiDooDad Spore evolved. *'January 28' - Ye Olde Item Update; Tavern Wench, Blade, Eloquent and Milady sets released. February *'February 1' - Gaia Alerts updated. *'February 5' - Word Bump and Credit Exchange fixed. *'February 7' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; Eastern Zodiac released, and Pantheracorax Agate and Orindae evolved. *'February 7' - Valentine's Item Contest started. *'February 11' - Valentines 2k8 event started. *'February 12' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; Grace of Eros, Grace of Aphrodite, Sweetheart Teddy and more Long-Stemmed Roses released, and White Drome Egg and Hermes' Moon evolved, along with Fausto's Bottle which completed its evolution. *'February 13' - New Starter sets and hairstyles available. *'February 15' - February Monthly Collectibles released: Magical Girl and Four Horsemen. *'February 18' - Gaia turned five years old. Released two-formed Kitty Slippers as anniversary item; item based on the KiKi Kitty Plushie and CoCo Kitty Plushie, two past Monthly Collectibles. *'February 21' - Evolving Item Report; Alruna's Rose released, Biancamella, Green Corallus Egg, The Experiment and DandiiDooDad Spore evolved, and Pantheracorax Agate completed its evolution. *'February 27' - New mouth and eye styles released. *'February 27' - Weekly Poll started. *'February 28' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; Certificate of Adoption and Magical Girl's Uniform in different colours released, and Hermes' Moon and Orindae evolved. *'February 29' - Leap Year Frog item released to recognize 2008's Leap Day. March *'March 6' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item report; Luck o' the Gairish released and White Drome Egg and Alruna's Rose evolved. *'March 7' - Winners of the Car Item Contest announced. *'March 10' - Torso Item Design Contest started. *'March 13' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item report; Dionaesil released and Biancamella and Hermes' Moon evolved. *'March 14' - T-Shirt sale in the GStore started. *'March 15' - Monthly Collectibles released: Wonderland and Samurai Yoroi. *'March 19' - Gaia Badge released. *'March 20' - Cash Shop Easter update and Evolving Item report; Bunny Hoodie, Chicky Hoodie and Bun-Bun Plushie released and Alruna's Rose, The Experiment and Orindae evolved. *'March 22' - The Easter Bunny sent Private Messages to Gaians and gave them Clock Eggs for the small Easter 2k8 event. *'March 25' - Cash Shop update; Infinity Hat released along with the new hats it brought. *'March 26' - Winner of the Valentine's Item Contest announced. *'March 27' - Evolving Item Report; White Drome Egg, DandiiDooDad Spore and Hermes' Moon evolved, and Green Corallus Egg completed its evolution. April *'April 1' - The Easter Bunny sent more Private Messages to Gaians announcing that it was time to open the Clock Egg. They turned out to be bombs, concluding the Easter 2k8 event. *'April 1' - Shop update; Rising Sun hairstyles and sets and MUltipants released. *'April 3' - Gaia Pinball opened for public beta testing. *'April 4' - Evolving Item Report; Alruna's Rose and Dionaesil evolved, and Biancamella completed its evolution. *'April 11' - Evolving Item Report; Enchanted Book released, and White Drome Egg, Hermes' Moon and Orindae evolved. *'April 15' - April Monthly Collectibles released: Rock Puppy and Rock Hard. *'April 17' - Liam's Quest made available by visiting Crate & Apparel. *'April 17' - Battle System Website updated. *'April 18' - Evolving Item Report; Alruna's Rose and The Experiment evolved. *'April 22' - Ian returned to Barton Boutique. *'April 23' - Shop update; Bathtime sets released. *'April 25' - Evolving Item Report; Inari's Beads released, and Dionaesil evolved with Hermes' Moon completing its evolution. *'April 29' - Cash Shop update: Bag of Win released. *'April 30' - Winners of the Torso Item Design Contest announced. May *'May 2' - CAPTCHA added to posting screen. *'May 2' - Evolving Item Report; Enchanted Book, White Drome Egg, Alruna's Rose and Orindae evolved, with DandiiDooDad Spore completing its evolution. *'May 5' - Friend List updated. *'May 6' - Shop update; Flow Prom Dress, Polyester Suit, Lily Boutonniere and Lily Corsage released. *'May 9' - Evolving Item Report; Inari's Beads evolved and Voluptuous Wrap Dress, Celestial Gold Slinky Split Dress and Celestial Gold Glamorous Pumps released. *'May 13' - Cash Shop update; more items added to Christian Siriano set. *'May 15' - May Monthly Collectibles released: Oculus Mythica and Elemental Wings. *'May 16' - Prom Crashers 2k8 started, and Prom Drama manga released. *'May 19' - Prom Crashers 2k8 ended. *'May 20' - Evolving Item Report, later than usual because of technical difficulties; Alruna's Rose, The Experiment and Dionaesil evolved, and Death Whisper released. *'May 23' - Cash Shop update and Evolving Item Report; OMFG Box released, Enchanted Book and Inari's Beads evolved, with White Drome Egg and Orindae completing their evolutions. *'May 30' - Evolving Item Report; Furugasa released and Alruna's Rose evolved. June *'June 2' - Wild West shop update; Cowboy, Native American, Saloon Girl and Kachina sets released. *'June 6' - Evolving Item Report; Death Whisper, Dionaesil and Inari's Beads evolved. *'June 10' - Cash Shop update; Picolitrosso's Urn released. *'June 12' - Labelmaker released. *'June 13' - Evolving Item Report; Alruna's Rose and Enchanted Book evolved with The Experiment completing its evolution. *'June 15' - June Monthly Collectibles released: Radiant Prism and Black Ops Gear. *'June 20' - Evolving Item Report; Furugasa, Inari's Beads and Death Whisper evolved, with Picolitrosso's Urn gaining two extra poses. *'June 25' - Faunzy's Flute released in La Victoire. *'June 27' - Evolving Item Report; Kelp o' th' Loch released, and Picolitrosso's Urn, Dionaesil and Alruna's Rose evolved. *'June 30' - Cash Shop update; Yama No Tamago released. July *'July 1' - Build-up to Gaia Olympics 2k8 started, introducing Bruce Hardcastle and Ricky Baudelaire, and new manga The Spirit of Competition, starring Derek Liu, released. *'July 2' - Prize Wheel added to Gaia Rally. *'July 2' - Shop update; new hairstyles and Silly set, Hairpins, Reading Glasses, Rectangular Glasses, Pince-Nez, Sunshine Daisy Watering Can, Handheld Garden Cultivator, Nose Chains, Kira Kira Earrings and new Tattoos released. *'July 3' - Evolving Item Report; Death Whisper, Inari's Beads and Enchanted Book evolved, with Picolitrosso's Urn gaining a bonus pose later. *'July 7' - Site underwent five hours of scheduled downtime in order to release item normalisation. *'July 8' - Cash Shop update; Padmavati's Lotus released. *'July 11' - Evolving Item Report; Alruna's Rose, Furugasa and Picolitrosso's Urn evolved. *'July 12' - The Sixth Gaian Annual Ball started. *'July 14' - A new manga entitled Heir to Darkness released. *'July 15' - July Monthly Collectibles released: Holy Gauntlets and Head Case. *'July 17' - The Sixth Gaian Annual Ball ended. *'July 18' - Evolving Item Report; Kelp o' th' Loch, Death Whisper, Inari's Beads and Dionaesil evolved, with Picolitrosso's Urn gaining a bonus pose. *'July 18' - A new manga entitled Cat Fish released. *'July 21' - Gaia Olympics 2k8 started and a new manga entitled Brains & Brawn released. *'July 22' - Cash Shop update; Panda Plushie released. *'July 23' - Town t-shirts released in the GStore. *'July 23' - Cash Shop update; Angel Imp Plushie and Devil Imp Plushie released. *'July 23' - A new manga entitled Dark Alliance released. *'July 24' - Winner of Name The Game announced, with the Battle System finally given a name of zOMG. *'July 25' - Evolving Item Report; Coocoon and Gro-Gain released, and Yama No Tamago, Picolitrosso's Urn, Padmavati's Lotus, Alruna's Rose and Enchanted Book evolved. Category:Years